Again
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: Oneshot. Desperate situation calls for drastic measure. TezukaFuji.


**Disclaimer: **Again and again, who do you think owns the characters of their stories in fanfiction? None, right?

**A/N: **Another oneshot~ Inspired by a song…fluffy again, I think. I hope you guys would like it, I just can't help but write this one…This is my twentieth story here in FFnet! And I posted it on my significant day(wooo, party! XD)…hehehheh… Dedicated to...animanga19930 for the fanart she made for me as a gift for this special day of mine! Thank you for that!! Hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

**

* * *

Again**

By Lachrymosa13blue

* * *

Fuji found it weird that Tezuka had suddenly been acting different a few days now. Tezuka had never shown this in the span of two years that they've been together. Now they are lodging together in the same apartment as they both in college level of education.

Tezuka had acted funny in Fuji's sharp perception. He would stare surreptitiously as if Fuji hadn't or wouldn't notice when in fact Fuji was clearly aware of it. Tezuka would space out and then would only jolt back to his senses when Fuji would poke him hard on his side. Tezuka would flush for no apparent reason and Fuji would just raise his eyebrows in inquiry. Sometimes, Tezuka would just leave the living room, after acting one of those odd things happening to him and shut himself on his bedroom.

He was indeed acting unnatural.

Fuji grew anxious when Tezuka refused point blank to tell him the reason. Tezuka would excuse himself and then would drown his attention in a book at the living room. Challenged and unwilling to let this pass through him, Fuji swore he would make Tezuka talk.

So he devised a plan to make Tezuka talk.

And so, the first part of the plan, ask him kindly with the most effective persuasion power of the 'puppy dog eyes'.

First plan…failed. It was obvious that Tezuka wouldn't fall for such, you know how unfeeling he can get if he wanted it. Tezuka merely ogled at him and then avoided his gaze and busied himself again, but a noticeable flush was on his face.

The second part is to ask him at the most random moment. He asked Tezuka this when the latter was discussing him a problem he inquired he couldn't understand.

Second plan…total failure. Tezuka, immersed and carried away by his tutor mode that he always took seriously (even if sometimes he knew Fuji was just feigning his misunderstandings), he glared at him and told him sternly to concentrate or he won't bother anymore.

The third plan was to black mail Tezuka. Fuji knew this was altogether absurd and desperate, that there was something about this cunning plan that might backfire. But still, the stubborn and eager tensai pushed the plan through. Tezuka's face flared up in the brightest of red when Fuji cornered him with a certain photo in his hand that Tezuka had always argued to him as to why he'd taken such. It all went to dust.

Failed, as Tezuka, despite the embarrassment brought by that photo, his sharp mind worked and thwarted Fuji when he pushed the tensai on the wall and kissed the thought off Fuji. Lost in the moment, though Tezuka was deliberately doing that, Fuji failed to notice Tezuka stealthily took hold of the photo from Fuji's slack grip. It wasn't seen after that. Fuji never attempted to blackmail Tezuka again.

Last plan was to seduce Tezuka to any lengths and ask him during the heat of the moment.

Still…no avail. He lost his mind since Tezuka made him feel so good, he forgot to ask him and got swept away with what they were doing.

After that night, Tezuka was back to whatever was bothering him and making him act like that. Fuji lay deflated on the couch that afternoon, staring ahead, pondering on what to do next.

Desperate situation calls for drastic measure.

Stomping to Tezuka's room, on which the stoic man was sitting on his bed, back resting on the head board, another book on his hand.

Without giving Tezuka a chance to escape, Fuji pinned him there, taking the book from his hand and shifting closer.

Tezuka was taken by surprise with Fuji sudden assault. "Fuji?"

"Tell me what's wrong, Tezuka. Tell me why you're acting different and why every time I ask you, you would avoid me." Fuji locked his fierce gaze on Tezuka with their faces a millimeter away from each other. Tezuka's face flushed faintly but this time, he didn't look away.

"I'm…I think I'm…" Tezuka's hand found its way to Fuji head and his fingers raked his smooth locks as he lowered Fuji head until their lips almost touched. The intensity of Tezuka's stare and their proximity, made Fuji blush.

With a low, husky voice Tezuka lightly pressed his lips to Fuji's and said, "I'm in love with you…again."

Fuji's eyes widened in surprise and then Tezuka finally closed whatever remaining distance they had and clashed their lips in a smothering kisses. Fuji wrapped his arms around him, actually flattered by what Tezuka had said and felt too happy that he didn't want to let Tezuka go. Their tongues explored each other as if they've only done kissing that instant for the first time.

Fuji realized that Tezuka isn't the only one who fell in love again.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Fuji leaned his forehead on Tezuka and smiled, "Ne, why didn't you tell me when I was asking you? It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You made me realize that I'm falling for you again."

Tezuka let out his rare smile and pecked Fuji's lips again, his arms now sliding down to Fuji's waist and pulling him closer again. "It's because…I'm falling so much almost everyday again and again…I just want you so much, I can't control it…I can't help but avoid you as not to disturb you…"

Unable to resist tackling Tezuka for being so adorable on his point of view, he claimed Tezuka's lips again, this time letting the latter roll him to lay with his back on the soft bed with Tezuka on top of him.

"All you have to do is ask, Tezuka, if you want me. I always submit myself to you, right?"

Tezuka gave a short laugh that made Fuji smile and allowed Tezuka to dive in and kiss him passionately, feeling so dazed in love as they both fell in love with each other again…and again…and again.

OWARI

* * *

**A/N: **I had to stop there, don't want to be carried away too much…hehehe. Hope you liked it, I can't help but think they would always fall in love with each other again and again. They can't get enough of each other!!! The Author's Notes shall be updated hopefully the next Friday, I can't tomorrow since I still have exams…wah. Reviews please…as a gift for me? Thanks for reading~!!!


End file.
